kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Numbuh 10
"You thought I was dating Nigel Uno? Puh-lease!" --Numbuh 10 to Lizzie in Operation: H.O.L.I.D.A.Y.. Numbuh 10 is the cousin of Numbuh 1, as her father is his mother's long-lost brother or brother-in-law. She is the leader of Sector L and is a news anchorwoman for the KND Nightly News, alongside her anchorman, Numbuh 11.0. She is voiced by Tara Strong. She is a pretty girl whom Numbuh 2 seems to have a big crush on. She befriends Lizzie in Operation: H.O.L.I.D.A.Y., talking about a number of embarrassing facts about Numbuh 1, much to Numbuh 1's chagrin. She made her first appearance in Operation: C.O.U.C.H.. She is also seen in the audience in Operation: I.T.. Gameverse In Gamewizard's universe, her name is Evangeline Alison Roberts, and she is the long-lost Princess of the Sea, the blood-daughter of Kyogre Neptune, and a powerful waterbender. Background Eva was born in Oceana under Sea King, Kyogre, and his human wife, Mamare. At the same time, the egg of her brother, Manaphy, was laid. The kingdom was invaded by Davy Jones and his Dutchman Pirates, who brought the Kraken to rampage the city. He tried to capture Eva and Manaphy, but Kyogre rescued and banished his daughter to Los Angeles' shore. She was found by a married couple, Eric and Angelica Roberts, who adopted and named her Eva. Benders' Dawn Saga In Operation: GALACSIA, Eva and many others were upset over Numbuh 1's leave. When Nigel returned to Earth during the Irkens' invasion, he wanted Eva to play a video on the Nightly News, of Dimentia confessing her plan. On the flight back, they were ambushed by Dimentia and her Magiblots, but Eva managed to defeat them. They got to Sector L and played the video for everyone, convincing Jirachi to betray Dimentia. In Operation: ANCESTOR, Eva joined Nigel and his group on the quest to defeat Malladus and save the world from his demons. Along the way, Octoroo has recognized her as the long-lost Ocean Princess, and warns Davy Jones about her. She made her biggest appearance in Operation: DUTCHMAN, when she went with Kade and Sector V to the Bermuda Triangle, wear they were ambushed by Davy Jones and his crew, kidnapping Eva. Onboard the Flying Dutchman, Jones showed Eva her waterbending powers. When she escaped via magic mirror, she waas reunited with her friends, and they returned to her home, where Oshus revealed her origins in Oceana. She and her friends then had to go on a quest to find the Seven Ocean Talisman and awaken the Sea Crown to defeat Jones. Upon the way, she hatched the egg of her blood-brother, Manaphy, Prince of the Sea, and the two found a quick bond. They later learned that Oshus was secretly the Ocean King, Kyogre, after the first Kraken attack. Oshus insists that Eva must remain in Oceana forever after Jones is defeated, but after Eva gets the Phantom Sword, she threatens him with it, saying that she'll do what she wants, and she'll decide her own destiny. After doing so, she admitted her feelings to Numbuh 11.0, and the two kissed. After they arrived at the Sea Temple, Davy Jones removed the jewels from the Sea Crown, cancelling all waterbending. Eva was able to restore the crown, and in doing so, she gained the powers of the sea, using her enhanced waterbending to defeat Davy Jones once and for all. Afterwards, she tossed the Phantom Sword into the sea. Firstborn Saga In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, she accompanied Sector V and the others on the Quest for the Eight Firstborn. During the Ocean Saga, the group met Captain Lyle T. Rourke, who offered to help them search for the kingdom of Oceana, so that Eva may catch Manaphy in the Spirit Ball. Eva had to dive into the Aquatic Abyss in order to find the Phantom Sword again, and once she did so, she had to do an unexpected battle with Master Pakku. Shortly arriving at Oceana and meeting Manaphy and Kyogre again, Captain Rourke betrayed them and stoke Manaphy, and the jewels of the Sea Crown, causing the kingdom to begin to collapse as GUN arrived. The heroes stole the jewels back and restored the Sea Crown again as Eva did battle with Rourke. As Rourke tossed her into the sea, Eva once again gained her oceanic powers, becoming a giantess made of water. Eva used her power to easily crush the GUN Navy and destroy Rourke for good. Afterwards, she caught Manaphy inside the Spirit Ball, becoming his Guardian. Later in the story, as they went to the Avatar Realms, Eva did battle with Katara while everyone else battled other members of the Avatar Gaang. Later, Eva met an old woman named Hama, who offered to teach her enhanced skills of waterbending. That night, Hama was going to teach Eva bloodbending, the dark waterbending move, but Eva refused to learn it. The others arrived as they all did battle with Hama, but Hama was defeated when Grim sucked the life-force out of her. In the one-shot "Apple", Eva gave her cousin a magic Skypian Apple that caused his butt to grow the size of a house. She then went to post this on the KND website. Nextgen Series In the future, Eva Roberts and Kade Jackson are married, and have two kids: a daughter named Melody, who borrows traits from Numbuh 10, and a son named Danny, who resembles Kade, and both kids work as news anchors for KNN. They are also both waterbenders. Eva is also the anchorwoman on her own news channel, alongside her husband, Kade, as anchorman. She attended the wedding between Nigel and Rachel in Rachel's Aria. In The Son of Evil, Eva and Kade made the announcement of Cheren Uno brutally assaulting his friends and other people, before they learned it was Nerehc EiznekCm Onu. In Anthony Ant, the two made the broadcast of Viridi's sudden attack on the chilidog factory, using her Reset Bomb. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Eva was teaching a class of waterbending kids at Los Angeles Beach, promising to take them on a trip to Oceana. She and Kade go to the Uno House later, after learning Nigel was killed by the World Leaders. Melody later requests her mom to take her and Danny, Team Emily, and Jessie and Sandy to Oceana to meet Spongebob. Spongebob is being chased by merman soldiers in the town, but Eva protects him using her Logia power. She then freezes Spongebob with Kyogre's promise he would only be locked in a dungeon. She helps brings Spongebob to said dungeon, later to join the others as Kyogre explains Jessie's Bubble Dreaming. When Spongebob is freed and taken by the Marzipan Pirates, Eva attempts to capture their submarine, only for Augustus to chi-block her Logia powers with Armament. Battles *Eva vs. Dimentia and her Magiblots. *Eva and friends vs. the Kraken. *Princess Eva vs. Davy Jones. *Eva and friends vs. Metal Sonic. *Eva and Nigel vs. Ganondorf Dragmire. *Eva, Sonic, and Marine vs. Multipus. *Eva vs. Master Pakku. *Eva vs. Lyle T. Rourke. *Eva vs. Katara. *Eva vs. Hama. *All heroes vs. the Brotherhood of Evil. *Eva, Sonic, and Shadow vs. Aku. *All heroes vs. Arceus. *Eva vs. Pakku (Logia test). *Eva vs. Oceana guards. *Eva vs. Augustus von Fizzuras (briefly). Relationships Nigel Uno Nigel is Eva's non-blood cousin. The two have a brother-sister bond, and care about each other a lot. Regardless, she likes to talk gossip about him and make fun. Kade Jackson Kade is Eva's best friend since kindergarten. The two really care for each other, and even have secret crushes. In the future, they are married with kids. Kyogre Neptune Kyogre is Eva's blood-father, the Ocean King. He wanted her to come to Oceana and rule as Ocean Princess, but she refused and threatened him. Davy Jones Davy Jones tried to kill Eva when she was a baby, and it has been her destiny to beat him. Hama Hama tried to teach Eva how to bloodbend, but she refuses. PerkyGoth14's Universe In PerkyGoth14's universe, Numbuh 10's name is like Gameverse's with his permission, Evangeline Alison Roberts, only she is a wolf shadow being like her biological family. Set after her debut episode, she finds out her father is actually John Mavinsky after Eva questions who her dad is once she finds out Nigel Uno is her cousin through her dad and his mom. Eva's mother Angelica then reveals that her biological family lives in Megaville and she was separated from them after the death and murder of their parents. Eva is also told by her long-lost siblings that she can either join them in their family or continue being a Kids Next Door operative, making her choose. Eva then decides that when she turns 13, she'll remember Mike, Jen, and Jamie and go to live with them. Morganverse In Morgan's universe, Numbuh 10's name is Evangeline Lucille Roberts, also known in Video Games as Evan Lucky Rogers. Eva is a smart girl and also a wiz at playing video games. Like in the Gameverse, Eva can bend water, but also lightning, air, thunder, and any element concerning the weather. In the one-shot "Bonding", it is revealed that she is Numbuh 74.239's cousin. It also reveals that she is a major comic book and Harry Potter geek. In the one-shot "Shopping" it shows that despite her geeky nature she has a fashionable side and drags Numbuh 11.0 to the dress department at Macy's. In the one-shot "First Attempt", Joli is seen following Eva and interacting with her for some unknown reason. Relationships Ben Lagoon Eva and Ben are close, Ben is like Eva's little brother despite them only being 5 months apart. Eva always has Ben's back and tries to help him remember his homework. Eva also plays a major roll in trying to get him and Jess together. Claudia Cainteoir Claudia and Eva are cousins. Eva's mother, Ellen, is Claudia's father's, Carson's, little sister. The two are inseparable and both are trying to get Ben and Jess to confess their feeling for each other. Claudia also confessed in Eva about her crush on George and Eva has been trying to get the two together ever since with the help of Jess. Stone Summers Stone is very protective over the girls of Sector L, he once saved Eva's life when she was almost kidnapped coming home from a late night at the tree house. George Cuthail Eva and George are good friends. She and Jess are constantly trying to get him and Claudia together. Jack Daniels Eva and Jack are dating. Eva is constantly trying to get Jack to wear normal clothes instead of his suits. Jezebel Jones Eva is one of her best friends and the two plus Claudia are really close together since boys outnumber the girls Joli Mort Joli and Eva first met in the one-shot "First Attempt", which takes place during Operation: H.O.L.I.D.A.Y.. Joli is seen stalking Eva and trying to befriend him. Noire Sangsue Noire is a new operative in Sector L who was originally from Sector Pa. Not much else is know about their relationship as of now. Eric Roberts Eric is Eva's big brother. The two siblings are close to each other. Beckah Utsukushii The two are shown to be friends and played Volleyball together during Operation: H.O.L.I.D.A.Y.. Appearance She usually wears a green shirt, white skirt, and white shoes. When at the beach, she wears a red top, a blue sarong with white drawings, white pearl earrings, and white sandals with red straps. She has emerald-green eyes and orange hair, usually tied in a ponytail. On the right side of her face, she has a beauty mark. Stories She's Appeared Gameverse *Operation: GALACSIA *Operation: ANCESTOR *Eva's Nightmare & Kade's Nightmare *Operation: DUTCHMAN *Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others *The Great Galactic Race *Attitude Adjustment *Operation: DEATH-EGG *Final Preparations *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Apple *Rachel's Aria (cameo) *Life of Mika (cameo) *Just Like Us *The Son of Evil (cameo) *Anthony Ant (cameo) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories (cameo) Buddygirl's Universe *Video Games *Bonding *Shopping *The Show Must Go On *Kuki Enchanted Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Sector Leaders Category:Main Characters Category:Buddygirl1004's Pages Category:Veela Category:Waterbenders Category:Sector L Members Category:Roberts Family Category:Swordsmen Category:Doctors Category:White Lotus Members Category:Firstborn Guardians Category:Logia Category:Merpeople